Pent Up Frustration
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Grimmjow is just on his way to the bar when he spots an attractive orange-head outside the hotel he's staying at. A chance meeting in the elevator may have been exactly what both men needed! GrimmIchi! Yaoi :3 Read and Review My lovelies :D


_Pent Up Frustration_

**So, this idea came to me a few nights ago when I was talking to Leila. I haven't a clue why, it just popped into my head and I wanted to write it for her because she said she hasn't read an elevator smut fic because it usually leads to the bedroom.**

**BUT!**

***Drum roll***

**THE SMUT IS IN THE ELEVATOR! I hope you guys enjoy as well :3**

**But, this is dedicated to the awesome and lovely, Leila, or AKA: Hazel Grey!**

**Summary: Both Grimmjow and Ichigo are stressed, frustration building in their bodies and it's been a long time since they've been able to release all that pent up frustration. Grimmjow is just on his way to the bar when he spots an attractive orange-head outside the hotel he's staying at. A chance meeting in the elevator may have been exactly what both men needed!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, fingering, oral, the defiling of an elevator, guy x guy, slight dub-con. light violence, cussing, limes and lemons :3 So basically, my usual warnings XDD**

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo (Because I love it soooo much!)**

**Beta'd by the fabulous HazelGrey!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Cup your balls," the camera lady instructed, purposely postponing taking the picture so she could check out the models junk. She wasn't disappointed.<p>

The model frowned when the woman still refused to take the picture. She was pretending to line up her camera for the shot, while she was secretly imagining herself with the sexy blunet.

"Take the fuckin' picture; I'd like to go to the bar before headin' back to the hotel!" The blunet growled out through clenched teeth.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, the camera woman took the shot. She grumbled under her breath about dumb hot models and their snappish attitudes. She was only trying to see a bit of eye candy.

"Sorry, Grimmjow," she apologized unenthusiastically. Pointing to another direction on the stage, the blunet followed the unspoken command, leaning back and placing his rough, calloused hands on his body, the heat radiating off of his palms making him sigh.

Grimmjow rolled his shoulders. He really just wanted to be finished for the day so he could get down to the bar and have a few drinks. Grimmjow hadn't had sex for a while now, with all these tours he just couldn't find the fucking time! So he was a little, Okay extremely horny right now!

"That's it!" She cheered, turning off the camera and plugging in her memory stick. Watching cautiously for any members of staff noticing what she was doing, the woman transferred the pictures onto her phone. She smiled, swooning over the nude picture with Grimmjow's large length on display.

"Can I go now?" Grimmjow questioned impatiently, annoyance etching his deep baritone voice. The woman muffled an affirmative and Grimmjow smirked. Quickly grabbing his things from the side and changing into his normal clothes, he grabbed his bag. "I'm off then!" He stated with excitement as he opened the door.

Closing the wooden contraption behind him, Grimmjow smirked, some of the girls swooning as he walked by. He knew he was hot and he loved to show it off.

The sun glared down on him as soon as he left the tall building. The bluenette shrugged his shoulders, throwing his shirt off and dumping it in his bag, revealing his wash board abs and noticeable six pack. He took pride in his sun bronzed skin that had the girls, and some men fluttering their eyelashes and clamping a hand over their heart.

Grimmjow smirked as a woman gasped and fell back, sighing dreamily when he rounded up the corner of the street. Perfect example.

_If I don' fuck some guy soon, the next one I see will be the nex' rape victim!_

He groaned in his mind, narrowing his eyes into slits when he saw an orange-haired man plastering a smile on his face as he entered a hotel. No one could ever miss that fiery color.

Pausing in his steps, Grimmjow tilted his head up until his piercing cyan orbs caught the name of the hotel. A smirk slowly spread across his face and he chuckled. Well, this was convenient, he thought. He was booked in there for the week.

Deciding he wanted to see more of that orange-haired man, Grimmjow strolled up to the doors before walking through, hands in his pocket and shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Glancing around the check in area, he noticed with annoyance that the oranget wasn't there. He scowled when someone approached him, instantly swooning and asking if he needed anything. Grimmjow shook his head from side to side; he had room service for that.

"Would you like your meal now, or later?" The employee asked with a smile.

Sighing in slight annoyance, the blunet shook his head again. "I'm already booked in 'ere, jus' need to order room service an' I can have wha' I wan'." Grimmjow explained in a bored drawl.

He really hated it when random people approached him unprovoked. Yes. This is a hotel and it's their job to make sure the customer is happy, but they didn't have to be all in his face, did they?

"Well ummm, i-in th-that ca-case," she trailed off, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Ca-can I-I-I-I ha-"

"Spit it out, woman! I don' have all fuckin' day!" Grimmjow hissed, glaring harshly.

"Can I have your autograph?" The female asked in a low, quiet voice. There was a hint of fear to her tone which Grimmjow sensed straight away. He scoffed, narrowing his eyes.

"No." With that, Grimmjow walked away from the disappointed girl. Grimmjow didn't have time for whiny ass bitches, he needed to find that orange-head.

He scanned the reception area for his target and growled when all he saw was more people without orange-hair. It was starting to piss him off now.

"Is there anything in particular that you're after, sir?" Some man asked from the left side of the blunet who regarded him quietly, his lips morphing into a scowl.

"Since when did you work 'ere?" Grimmjow glared, scoffing under his breath when the man simply rolled his eyes before producing a pad from no-where, his expression professional as he pulled a pen from his pocket.

Grimmjow stared at the pad and pen. Why the hell did he have one of those if he was working here? Shouldn't he be like the manager if that was the case?

The man to the right of him is a very important man. His name is Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow had heard the famous actor had travelled over here for a mini vacation, he just never thought Ulquiorra would get a job.

"I wanted to be normal for a while, so I got a simple job with minimum pay wages." Ulquiorra replied monotonously.

Shrugging because he truly didn't care, Grimmjow glanced off to the left in time to see a glaringly obvious orange-head of hair. Narrowing his eyes, Grimmjow waved Ulquiorra off as he made a dash for the elevator.

Before he could get there in time, the door closed. Grimmjow face-palmed. He almost got there in time, but it shut far to fucking quickly.

Shoving his hands in his denim jean pockets, Grimmjow pressed the button for the elevator, waiting patiently for the damn metal machine to open up!

He waited and waited and waited until finally a ding rang out through the small space. Grimmjow stood there casually, waiting for the door to open, his hands still firmly planted in his pockets.

The door slid open and a woman appeared. She was average height, had a heart shaped face, long burnt sienna hair and crystalline blue eyes.

She gasped as soon as she saw the gorgeous man in front of her, eyes instantly clouding over with lust. "Well hello handsome," she purred seductively, stepping out of the elevator.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Why the hell did he run into girls like this one? "Whaddya wan'?" Grimmjow inquired in a bored tone.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied lustfully as she got up into his face, her lips touching his ear as she whispered hotly, "You and me in a hotel room." The blunet merely scoffed.

"Sorry, doll," he smirked, walking around her easily. "I don' do chicks."

The woman pouted, stomping her foot and throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Why are all the hot ones gay!" She exclaimed with a sniffle.

Letting out a bark of laughter, Grimmjow stepped into the elevator, clicking a random number and hoping it was the floor the hopefully attractive orange-head was on. The elevator doors closed, leaving the image of the pouting woman in Grimmjow's mind. He laughed again, clutching his stomach. Grimmjow sure did love crushing peoples hopes.

Tapping his finger against his thigh, Grimmjow wondered just what the orange-haired man looked like. All he saw from where he was standing, seemed like the male had shoulder length orange-hair and sun-kissed skin stretched over a 5'9 lithe figure.

The elevator dinged again. Grimmjow waited in anticipation as the door swung to the side to reveal an orange-haired man with a scowl marring his attractive features. He had brown, chocolate eyes and light freckles dusted his cheekbones. A smile plastered to his face, the red head stepped to the side with a bow. "Hope you're enjoying your stay here, sir!" He said in a professional tone, but Grimmjow caught the hidden annoyance lacing the smooth baritone.

"I was," Grimmjow purred, reaching out and pulling the surprised oranget into the elevator and pressing the button for the door to close. "An' it jus' got better." He smirked.

Ichigo stumbled as his back hit the wall. Pain began to surge up his spine, but he ignored it. He shook his head to clear the slightly cloudy vision only for his eyes to widen. He struggled to keep the scowl off his face as he silently fumed. Where did this bastard get off shoving him like that?

"Is there a problem, sir?" Ichigo questioned, trying to remain professional and not smash the grinning blunet's head against the wall.

"You have too many clothes on." The blunet stated smugly with a smirk, his eyes hungrily drinking in the smaller male's body.

Sighing through his nose, mind providing images of the blue-haired male jumping in front of a ten ton truck, Ichigo scowled darkly. Thanks to his work experience, he'd had a lot of practice keeping his cool with infuriating customers, but it still didn't change that the wrong words could flush all that tolerance down the toilet. And right now, he couldn't be bothered to be polite around assholes like this one.

Grimmjow noticed the change in the oranget's demeanour, his eyes dimming with suppressed lust. "I like tha' look on you, kid." Grimmjow informed as he shuffled over to the orange-head who backed up until his back collided with the wall.

"What do you want, asshole?" Ichigo spat with disdain.

"Yer name would be a nice start." Ichigo merely blinked stupidly a few times before clearing his throat, brown eyes narrowed.

"Read the name tag." Silence spread out through the elevator for a few moments before Grimmjow shrugged, eyes travelling south until settling on the name badge dangling from the hotel employee's neck.

"Strawberry, huh?" Grimmjow snorted in amusement.

Ichigo glared bitterly at the larger male. His eyes widened suddenly when he realized they weren't moving. "The elevator!" Ichigo suddenly shouted – _shrieked -_in a manly way, of course.

Grimmjow paused in his eye-raping of the oranget to realize they actually weren't moving and it wasn't just his imagination going out of whack. He shrugged. This just meant he could spend more time with Ichigo and seduce the seemingly younger male.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath about being stuck in an elevator with an asshole while Grimmjow sat down in the corner, a smirk creeping on to his face as Ichigo turned, accidentally giving Grimmjow a great view of his round, clothed ass.

"Would you stop that?" Ichigo hissed coldly.

The other merely ignored him in favour of gluing his eyes to the exposed skin. Ichigo didn't realized where he was exposed, so Grimmjow wasn't going to say anything. He could just make out the 'V' of Ichigo's ass.

The redhead glared over his shoulder at the smirking blunet. He contemplated killing the man and hiding the body in the air duct. But would he get caught? Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Ichigo scoffed, settling down in the opposite corner. A scowl marred his features as he crossed his arms over his chest, sending a withering glare at the blue-haired male.

Why did he always get stuck with the assholes?

This wasn't new to the orange-head. It had happened many times before. Ichigo was fed up sick and tired of all of these men who think they're big shots, coming on to him and expecting him to just drop to his hands and knees.

He had also had enough of getting trapped in this piece of shit elevator.

Shaking his head from side to side, Ichigo ran a hand through his orange-locks. His aura was radiating stress which confused the taller male who was currently sitting on the other side of the elevator.

Ichigo was stressed because life hadn't been running so smoothly lately. For one: his raven-haired sister looked at him coldly the other day because she found out what he had done when he needed some money.

Shuddering in self disgust, Ichigo brought his knees up to his chest. Why was his life always so shit? He never got to have fun, go out and party, or do any of that shit.

He sighed, letting his head drop to his knees, orange-bangs shielding his eyes.

Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The orange-head looked like he needed to get laid. Grimmjow smirked at his thought, letting out a quiet chuckle.

He wasn't the only one. . .

"Hey, kid," Grimmjow called from across the room.

Ichigo's head lifted, a dark scowl morphing onto his features. "What?" Ichigo bit out, resisting the urge to slam his fist into the blue-haired male's handsome face. Wait! He meant ugly, disgusting, putrid, vile, godly- WAIT! He meant horrifi- Oh, screw it! The guy was hot! There was no denying that.

"Why do ya look so fuckin' depressed?" Ichigo blinked. How the hell did this asshole know he was depressed? Ichigo threw his head back against the metal contraption, letting out a groan of pain.

"What's it to you?" Ichigo spat with a glare.

Grimmjow sighed through his nose. Man this kid was annoying. "Maybe I can help?" He smirked suddenly, getting up and walking across the small area in two strides. He crouched down, his face inches from the oranget who fought back a blush at their close proximity.

"How?" Ichigo asked curiously, his eyebrow arching in question. The blunet merely smirked, tipping Ichigo's head up with a crook of his finger.

"You're stressed, right?" Ichigo nodded stiffly. Grimmjow grinned, his eyes flashing with mischief as he reached for the first button on Ichigo's shirt. A hand caught his wrist before he could do anything. He looked up, cyan eyes meeting annoyed honey brown.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Wasn't that completely obvious?

"I can help you relieve tha' stress, jus' trus' me." Grimmjow purred seductively. Ichigo scoffed under his breath, shoving the blunet off of him and sending the male a hateful glare as he slid across the floor to the other side of the elevator, groaning when his head hit the metal contraption.

"Fuckin' Psycho!" Hissing in annoyance, Grimmjow scowled at the floor. How the hell was he supposed to know the orange-head wasn't gay? It's not like the asexual fucker dropped any hints of his sexuality.

Grimmjow was both annoyed and aroused now. Grimmjow was mainly annoyed though because Ichigo over-reacted. He must be a homophobe.

Scowling at the hard floor, Grimmjow glanced off to the side. Grimmjow checked his watch, noticing it was getting quite late and he was really hot. He shrugged, taking off his shirt that he had put back on earlier when entering the elevator and revealing his bronzed skin and washboard abs, rock hard pecks and his blue happy trail.

Ichigo eyes widened from the other side of the room. That hair was fucking natural? Ichigo shook his head. The guy must have been crazy enough to die every hair on his body blue. Yeah. That must be it. It had to be.

If he was honest with himself, Ichigo just didn't want the man to be anything like him. And if that meant he had to believe the fucker had dyed his body blue just to keep the idea out of his head that they shared similarities then so fucking be it.

Grimmjow sighed. He was bored and Ichigo wasn't entertaining him. "'m bored!" Grimmjow stated bluntly with a huff.

"What are you?" Ichigo questioned seriously. "You act like a child."

"My names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez an' 'm a model." Grimmjow told the oranget. He didn't really care if the other actually gave a shit. Grimmjow was just sort of hoping that if Ichigo knew he was a model, he'd let the blunet fuck him.

Instead, Ichigo scoffed under his breath and rolled his nut-brown hues. "No wonder you're an ass." Ichigo replied with no humour to his tone as he fished out his phone from his pocket. He scowled at the new message he got from his boss.

Opening up the message, Ichigo's scowl deepened as he read it.

_Kursakiiii-kuunnn, This is your boss here! You'll have to stay in the elevator for the time being because it needs repairing and we can't seem to get anyone down here fast enough to prepare it :D Have fun :D_

_-Urahara_

Ichigo just stared blankly at the device for awhile, blinking several times to make sure he was reading right. His grip on it tightening to the point where it should have burst in a million pieces and anger bubbled inside of him as his eyes zeroed in on the smileys. He respected his boss, but sometimes he just wanted to slowly decapitate the man and stick that fan right up his...He took in a deep breath to calm himself and shoved his phone back in his pocket after reading through the message several times and huffed. So, he had to stay in this elevator with that pervert until most likely the next morning.

Groaning, Ichigo pulled his knees up his chest.

This was going to be the worst fucking day of his life.

Grimmjow wondered why the orange-head was having a spasm attack over there. He wasn't going to say anything though since he didn't actually give a shit. The kid just picked up his phone from his pocket, ranted, and then put it back.

There must have been something on the message to set him off like that. That had to be the case because there weren't many other conclusions.

Feeling boredom take over, Grimmjow cocked his head to the side to get a better look at the smaller male's face. Sighing, the blunet crossed his legs and leaned his elbow against his knee. "Wanna play, twenty questions," the blunet questioned. He was that bored.

Ichigo raised his head up to glare daggers at the bastard but thought on his request for a moment. There wasn't anything sexual about twenty-questions unless the question was rude. He shrugged. It _could_ pass the time.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Ichigo inquired, deciding to go first.

Grimmjow blinked. "Nine." The blunet answered immediately with an arched brow. Usually when his friends played this stupid game, the questions were about who they fucked last night. Grimmjow guessed Ichigo must be a prude.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Shit, that was a lot of brothers and sisters.

"Is your hair real?" Grimmjow mumbled.

"Yes." The redhead hissed with a harsh glare.

"What about yours?"

Grimmjow smirked, unbuttoning his jeans and undoing the zipper. He chuckled when Ichigo's eyes were immediately trained to his crotch as he pulled his jeans down to reveal his blue pubic hairs and the base of his penis, informing the orange-head that Grimmjow was rather thick and well endowed.

"Tha' proof enough fer you, _Ichigo_?" Grimmjow purred.

Ichigo gulped and he felt a blush creep to his cheeks and just blinked. The bluenette still hadn't zipped himself up and didn't seem like he planned to anytime soon. Ichigo coughed uncomfortably. He wasn't really, but he didn't want his mind fogging with images.

"Whatever," Ichigo said, praising himself for not stuttering. He sat up properly and locked eyes with the taller man, waiting for him to ask his question.

"Are you gay?" He asked bluntly with a smirk.

Ichigo sighed through his nose. He was a terrible liar, so he didn't think he would be able to get away with it. Resigned to his fate, Ichigo dropped his head. "Yes."

Grimmjow inwardly did a happy dance and cocked an eyebrow. Why the hell did the little asshole push him away then? Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. There wasn't much need for Ichigo to brush off his advances when it was almost a privilege to get a piece of Grimmjow's junk.

Huffing in annoyance, Grimmjow pounced across the elevator, slamming his fist into the metal next to Ichigo's head. The oranget jolted, eyes widening in surprise as a hot breath puffed against his neck, turning him on in ways unimaginable.

"If you are, then why did you push me away?" Grimmjow almost hissed, unable to stop himself from whining because no-one ever pushed him away before.

Rolling his eyes in irritation, Ichigo titled his head upward so he was staring at the blunet. "Maybe because you're a customer?" Ichigo almost questioned. Truth be told, he wouldn't mind if the blunet rocked his world right here in this elevator, but his duty came first and pleasing the customers in a sexual way wasn't part of said duties, he thought before doing a double take on what he'd just admitted to himself. No way. Sure, they were alone. In an elevator, no one coming to their rescue anytime soon. And he could almost _feel _the sexual tension in the air. Cut it with a fucking butter knife, you could.

Arching an eyebrow in surprise, Grimmjow smirked. He considered himself a special case, so he wasn't really a customer and employees should do whatever they can to please him.

"But, 'm a special customer because I fund this hotel," Grimmjow breathed against the shell of his ear. Ichigo shuddered and** couln't hold in **a breathy moan when his half-hard member was groped through his jeans.

"Wh-what are yo-"

"Shut up, Ichigo!" Grimmjow whispered sensually as he unbuttoned Ichigo's jeans, tugging his own down with a free hand. Ichigo watched with half laden eyes as Grimmjow pulled down his jeans and threw them off to the side. He slipped the jeans down those mile long legs and took them off completely, boxers following suit. The blunet actually smirked when he saw orange curls around the base of Ichigo's erection. "So, you're natural," he teased, cupping Ichigo's balls and fondling the sacks slowly.

"Nngh," the orange-head moaned softly as the blunet continued to roll his sacks in his warm palm, eyes trailing down Ichigo's hardening length.

"You're no virgin, berry." Grimmjow stated bluntly. It was obvious to him from the anticipation swirling in amber depths, as well as the fingers just flexing to grab his junk.

Ichigo's eyes widened impossibly wide as he observed the growth of Grimmjow's penis into hardness. It was big and thick before, but this was just unreal. . .

"Don' jus' stare, Ichi," Grimmjow husked, getting on his knees in front of Ichigo's face grabbing the back of his head. "Suck it!" Grimmjow commanded, jabbing the head of his cock against Ichigo's lips.

It was unknown to him of the reason he was actually about to do this: it may have been because Grimmjow's demanding, deep baritone voice did stuff to him that was beyond his control; it may have been because of the fact he hadn't been fucked in a while and this man could perhaps thrust all of that pent up frustration out of him; it may have been because the idea of sex in the elevator turned him on, or it may have just been because he didn't give a shit anymore.

_Fuck it_, he thought, letting go of his inhibitions.

Ichigo would never know why, but he did as the blunet said and took the tip into his mouth, rotating his tongue languidly around the head before taking more into his heated cavern.

Grimmjow grunted in encouragement and Ichigo hummed around his mouthful, letting inch by inch into his mouth. He circled his tongue as he sucked harshly, eliciting hisses and groans from the large male.

Ichigo liked that he was earning noises form this man. He liked it so much that he pressed his hands down on the back of Grimmjow's strong thighs, successfully pushing the man even further into his warm crevice.

Ichigo thrust the other man's cock into his mouth repeatedly, the head of Grimmjow's length slamming into the back of his throat. Ichigo hollowed out his cheeks and relaxed his throat muscles. He rolled his tongue against the underside of Grimmjow's member, eliciting a cock twitching groan from the blunet who began to pant as Ichigo expertly ran his tongue down Grimmjow's length.

"Shit, Ichi," Grimmjow breathed, his eyes drooping closed. "You sure know how to suck cock!" Ichigo hummed around his mouth full of dick, making slurping noises as he sucked noisily.

The orange-haired man bobbed his head, allowing his eyes to slip closed and wrapping a hand around the base of Grimmjow's dick, circling as he continued to suck.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cursed as the little bastard dug his tongue into the slit and lapped up the pre-cum that had accumulated there while making moaning noises. Grimmjow wanted- No! Needed to be inside of the oranget now!

He pulled out of Ichigo's mouth, the latter blinking owlishly up at him. Ichigo scowled in annoyance. He was enjoying the noises he was getting from the larger male and Grimmjow didn't actually taste too bad.

About to snap, Ichigo's mouth slammed shut as a finger was suddenly shoved into his entrance, writhing around inside of him.

"Nnngmghhh!" Ichigo groaned. It was always an uncomfortable feeling for him at first. He sucked in a deep breath to relax himself as Grimmjow began to pump the intruding digit back and forth into the younger male's body.

Grimmjow smirked; settling himself between Ichigo's spread legs and pushing his finger in further. Ichigo muffled a groan with his hand while Grimmjow added a second finger, performing a stretching motion with his hands to spread Ichigo wider.

Before long, Ichigo was letting out breathy pants and narrowing his eyes in pleasure when Grimmjow brushed the tips of his fingers against his prostate, eliciting a loud moan from the writhing orange-haired man.

"Ahhh! Nnghh!" He moaned and arched his back, head smashing against the elevator, but he didn't care. He was experiencing too much pleasure to even give a shit about the pain throbbing in the back of his head.

"Ahh! Nahhh! Grimmjow!" Ichigo rocked his hips back on Grimmjow's fingers, causing the blunet's patience levels to dissipate rapidly.

He decided to forego adding a third finger and instead pulled his digits out before thrusting in all the way to the base in one quick, fowl movement that had the orange-head arching his back and hissing in pain.

"Nahh! Ba-bastard! Th-that hurts!"

Grimmjow merely chuckled sadistically, pulling out then slamming forward. "F-fu-fuck!" Ichigo cursed as Grimmjow started up a spine bending pace, hooking his arms under Ichigo's legs and spreading them wider to give him more access.

"Holy shit, Ichi, yer so fuckin' tight!" Grimmjow hissed, pounding harder into the pliant body as the oranget writhed and cried out in pleasure.

This is what they both fucking needed! This is what they were looking for! This is what was going to get rid of that pent up frustration that was lying dormant within their bodies! This is what they desired, pure animalistic, no hold bars lust!

Ichigo's breathy moans echoed throughout the elevator, ricocheting rapidly off of the metal surface and ringing loudly in Grimmjow's ears.

_Fuckin' beautiful,_

Grimmjow growled in his mind, amplifying his pace as he pistoned in and out of the oranget, making wet slapping noises as their skin came into contact harshly.

"Ahh. . .ahh. . .Grimmjow, fuck, Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out, throwing his arms back against the elevator and trying to grab onto anything, but was unable to since the elevator was a flat surface.

"Shit, Ichi!" Grimmjow husked, slamming straight into the orange-haired man's prostate. Ichigo rolled his hips back, reaching a hand down his body to wrap around his rock hard member.

He pumped himself in time to Grimmjow's thrust, the latter grunting as he shifted in and out carelessly. Hot, white spots flickered behind his eyes as he descended into euphoria, his come splattering all over his stomach.

Grimmjow growled as Ichigo's tight walls closed even tighter around him, restricting his movements and making him thrust slower. He hooked one of Ichigo's legs over his shoulder and shoved into the plaint body, the latter spasming from his orgasm and moaning as his prostate was struck repeatedly.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cursed as he released hot white come inside the orange-haired man who winced at the odd feeling.

Ichigo shuddered involuntary as the blunet pulled out with an audible pop, his anus closing over with come leaking down his thigh.

"Hah. . .Hah. . ." Ichigo panted, his chest rising and falling.

"Shit," he cursed just above a whisper.

"Shits right, Ichigo." Grimmjow purred his name, his own breathing erratic. He hadn't had sex that good for fucking ages.

"'m tired!" Ichigo whined, his eyes drooping closed. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo shuddered from the cold. He sighed through his nose, pulling the younger male onto his lap and pressing his back against the elevator. Grimmjow rested Ichigo's head on his chest as he grabbed his shirt to pillow his head.

Grimmjow sighed heavily, running his rough, calloused hand through Ichigo's sweaty orange-locks, allowing the vibrant tendrils to fall through his fingers. His eyes slipped closed, following the orange-head into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Woah. . . .Somebody had fun," a man with shoulder length blond hair hollered as the door opened wide to reveal Ichigo's head resting against Grimmjow's naked chest, drool dripping down the oranget's chin.<p>

"Oh my," Urahara sang, opening his fan and fanning himself, hiding his mischievous grin. "I didn't expect for Kurosaki-kun to get bored," Urahara smirked.

"They are animals," Ulquiorra mumbled monotonously, shielding his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Maybe we should just leave them until later," Shinji suggested with a wide grin. "They look tired at the moment." He added helpfully.

Urahara tapped his fan against his cheek and nodded his head. "Yes! I'll just go get the camera and then we can let them rest."

"Animals," Ulquiorra muttered.

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you guys think :O<em>

_I had a lot of fun writing this, because I've always wanted to read some GrimmIchi elevator smut, so I took it upon myself and wrote it myself. I really hope I didn't disappoint._

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUY'S THINK! I LOVES COMMENTS 8D_

_Even if they're bad. . ._

_Please tell me if they were OOC, 'coz I really tried up til the smut to keep them IC._

_I will update Tear Drop Tattoo soon, it's just that it's a loooonnnnggg chapter, so it takes a while._

_Thank you for your patience though :DDD_

_Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, my lovely readers!_

_-Kieran_


End file.
